The present invention relates to a buzzer mechanism in a fishing reel having a frame, a shaft extending through the frame, and a line spool rotatably mounted on the shaft, said frame having a side plate with an axially directed circumferential flange formed with a circumferentially directed slot.
A known buzzer mechanism for this type of fishing reel has a gear wheel non-rotatably connected to the line spool, resilient means mounted on the frame, and a trigger mounted on the circumferential flange of the side plate and having a substantially radial projection extending into the side plate through the slot in the circumferential flange, said trigger being displaceable along said slot between a first position, in which it maintains the resilient means in engagement with the gear wheel to produce a buzzing sound when the line spool rotates, and a second position, in which it maintains the resilient means out of engagement with the gear wheel.
In this known buzzer mechanism, the trigger is retained on the circumferential flange of the side plate by means of a spring leaf engaging the inner side of the circumferential flange and having a hole through which the projection of the trigger extends. The spring leaf is fixed on the projection of the trigger by means of a pin extending through the projection. The resilient means consists of a mounting plate, an actuator pin which extends through a slot in the mounting plate and is displaceable between two end positions in this slot, a buzzer pawl mounted on the actuator pin by means of a locking washer and adapted to cooperate with the gear wheel, and two springs mounted between the mounting plate and the buzzer pawl for maintaining the actuator pin in one end position. The projection of the trigger is designed for cooperation with the actuator pin in such a manner that, when the trigger is moved from its second position to its first position, the trigger projection urges the buzzer pawl, by the intermediary of the actuator pin and against the action of the springs, to a position in which the buzzer pawl engages the gear wheel for providing the buzzer function.
This known buzzer mechanism thus consists of a large number of components, making it difficult to mount.